Hermiones Tag
by cosmo-jenny
Summary: Übersetzung von Hysterical Hystorians Hermione's Day. Das Original ist bei Portkey zu finden.


**Hermiones Tag**

Hermione Granger wachte am Montag morgen voller Erwartungen und Aufregung auf den kommenden Tag auf. Es war einer ihrer Lieblingswochentage, denn sie hatte all ihre Lieblingsfächer: Runenkunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Arithmatik und – zu allem Trotz- eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke am Nachmittag. Aber als sie aus dem Bett sprang, trat sie in eine Lache kalten, schleimigen Katzenerbrochenes, den ein verwirrter Crookshank dort in der Nacht platziert hatte. Sie nahm das erstbeste Kleidungstück, das sie in die Finger bekommen konnte, und säuberte ihren Fuss, aber dann bemerkte sie, dass es die frisch gepresste Bluse war, die sie heute hatte anziehen wollen. Lavender quieschte sie an, weil sie auch in die Katzenkotze getreten war, und Hermione hasste es, am Morgen als erstes angequiescht zu werden, Es gab nur noch wenig heisses Wasser in der Dusche, sie bekam Seife in die Augen und merkte, dass sie ihren Waschlappen vergessen hatte. Sie fand ein Haar in ihrer Zahnbürste, hatte so einen bösen Knoten in den Haaren, dass es wehtat, als sie versuchte, ihn auszukämmen, und konnte ihre Lieblingssocken nicht finden, also musste sie die schwarzen mit dem Loch am Zeh tragen.

Sie seufzte und dachte: "Trotz des furchtbaren Anfangs wird das immer noch ein wundervoller, herausfordender, klasse und richtig hervorragender Tag werden."

Aber als sie ihre Tasche hochhob, platzte der Boden an der Naht und all ihre Bücher, Pergamentrollen und Federn fielen heraus. Zwei Flaschen Tinte brachen auf dem Holzboden und spritzten auf ihre Schuhe, die ungeliebten Socken und den sauberen Rock und sprenkelten ihre Beine schwarz-rot. Parvati quieschte, weil sie gerade vorbeigelaufen wiones Tasche geplatzt war, und Tinte spritzte auch auf ihre Beine und ihre Lieblingskniestrümpfe, Sie fluchte laut und stampfte mit den Füssen und nannte Hermione bei sehr unschönen Namen.

Hermione hasste es wirklich, Fluchworte zu hören, besonders das F-Wort.

Hermione seufzte und sprach einen „Scourgify"-Zauber. Die Tinte verschwand genauso wie das Tinteglass und die Naht ihrer Tasche schloss sich sofort. „Es ist gut, eine Hexe zu sein", dachte sie. Aber dann realisierte sie, dass sie keine Tinte hatte, mit der sie heute ausführliche Mitschriebe in ihren Lieblingsfächern machen konnte. „Vielleicht kann ich mir eine Flasche von Ron oder Harry leihen", dachte sie und war sofort besser gelaunt. Sie dachte immer noch, dass dies ein wundervoller, herausfordender, klasse und richtig hervorragender Tag werden würde.

Sie verliess den Gryffindorturm, wurde aber sofort von zwei Erstklässlern gestoppt, die über das Quidditch-Spiel der letzten Woche zwischen den Tornados und den Cannons stritten. Sie musste dien beiden Jungen trennen, ihr wurde auf den einenFuss gestanden und sie liess ihre Büchertasche auf den anderen fallen. Die Jungen boten nicht an, ihre Bücher, Pergamentrollen und Federn aufzuheben. Sie bückte sich, um ihre Sachen einzusammeln, aber als sie das tat, kam eine Gruppe Zweit- und Drittlkässler aus dem Portraitloch gerannt und trat auf ihre Bücher, Pergamentrollen und Federn. „Entschuldigung, Hermione", rief einer zurück und sie rannten den Flur zur Treppe hinunter.

Hermione seufzte nochmal und während sie ihre Bücher, Pergamentrollen und Federn stapelte, dachte sie „Das wird immer noch ein wundervoller, herausfordender, klasse und richtig hervorragender Tag werden."

Und gerade als sie die letzte ihrer Schreibfedern in ihre Tasche tat, kam Harry aus dem Potraitloch und fiel beinahe über sie. „Hermione!" ,rief er freundlich. „Bist du okay?" Er bückte sich, um ihr aufzuhelfen, und strich ihr ein einzelnes Haar aus den Augen. „Ich dachte, du bist schon lange beim Frühstück."

„Ach, du weisst doch, heute ist Montag, und es dauert eine Weile, um alles für den Unterricht zusammenzusuchen. Es ist mein-"

„Ja, es ist dein Lieblingstag", endete er mit einer Grimasse. „Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke etwas ist, worauf man sich freuen kann." Er schulterte ihre Tasche und stöhnte. „Merlin, Hermione, hast du genug in der Tasche drin? Komm schon. Wir können uns wenigstens noch was zu essen schnappen, bevor der Tag beginnt."

Als sie erstmal in der Grossen Halle waren, liess Harry ihre Büchertasche mit einem Plumps fallen und rieb sich die Schulter. „Ich glaub, ich bin für's Leben ruiniert."

Hermione dankte ihm und setzte sich, um etwas zu essen. Beim Herumschauen bemerkte sie, dass die Toastplatte leer war, der Kaffee kalt und der Orangensaft warm. Harry nahm sich den letzten Muffin und ging im Sauseschritt, um ,noch rechtzeitig in seine erste Stunde zu kommen. Alles, was übrig war, war klumpiger Haferbrei und ein bisschen Milch. „Ich hasse klumpigen Haferbrei wirklich", dachte sie. Weil es schon so spät war, waren die Tische von Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw schon abgeräumt. Sie erspähte ein paar Toastscheiben auf einer Platte, die vor Greg Goyle stand, auf dem Slytherintisch. Also dachte sie sich, sie könne einen abhaben, wenn sie höflich fragte, und bahnte sich den Weg auf die andere Seite der Halle.

„Guten Morgen, Goyle", sagte sie freundlich. „Sag mal, kann ich ein Stück-"

Noch während sie das sagte, leckte sich Goyle das Speckfett von den Fingern und nahm sich die letzten beiden Toastscheiben. Er sah sie an und fragte mit vollem Mund: „Wasch willsch du?"

Sie starrte kurz auf den Toast in seinen grossen Händen und frisch abgeschleckten Fingern und seufzte „Ach nichts. Schönen Tag noch."

Hermiones Magen grummelte ein bisschen und sie rieb ihn abwesend. „Macht nichts. Ich esse einfach ein bisschen mehr zu Mittag. Es wird immer noch ein wundervoller, herausfordender, klasse und richtig hervorragender Tag werden."

Aber sie in Runenkunde ankam, war sie ein bisschen spät dran, also bekam sie ihren üblichen Platz in der ersten Reihe nicht. Der Professor bemerkte, dass sie zu spät war, und ermahnte sie, sie bekam eine Hausaufgabe mit einem "A" zurück (es war voll mit roten Strichen und zeigte, was sie alles falsch gemacht hatte). Sie bemerkte, dass sie die falsche Seite als Hausaufgabe gemacht hatte, und wurde nochmals ermahnt. Sie beantwortete zwei Fragen falsch. Dann mussten sie einen Aufsatz schreiben und sie erinnerte sich, dass sie keine Tinte mehr hatte; sie fragte den Professor nach etwas Tinte und wurde nochmal ermahnt.. Terry Boot lachte sie aus und Draco Malfoy bekam eine bessere Note für den Aufsatz.

Hermione hasste es wirklich, wenn Draco Malfoy eine bessere Note bekam.

Der Professor hielt sie nach der Stunde auf, ermahnte sie nochmal und gab ihr Zusatz-Hausaufgaben. Sie war zu spät in der Verteidigungsklasse und nochmal ermahnt. Ron kicherte über sie , Parvati entwaffnete sie während der praktischen Übung und Draco Malfoy bekam eine bessere Note für die Hausaufgabe. Als sie in eine Tirade verfiel, weil sie keine Tinte hatte, lehnte sich Harry herüber und gab ihr seine Flasche.

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich schreib deine Notizen heute abend ab, also mach gute", sagte er lächelnd.

Nachdem sie mehrere Seiten detailierter Notizen gemacht hatte, merkte sie, dass Harry ihr seine Flasche mit seiner lila Lieblingstinte gegeben hatte. Sie hasste lila Tinte, aber es war nett zu wissen, dasss Harry seine Spezialtinte mit ihr teilte.

Sie hasste es, wenn Ron über sie kicherte. Aber sie hasste es wirklich, wenn Draco Malfoy bessere Noten bekam.

„Alles in allem ist es immer noch ein wundervoller, herausfordender, klasse und richtig hervorragender Tag", dachte sie, als sie ihre Tasche packte, um zum Mittagessen in die Grosse Halle zu gehen.

Hermione setzte sich beim Mittagessen neben Neville Longbottom, der ihr die Schüssel gab, die den Hauptgang enthielt. Steak-und-Bohnen-Pastete. Es war zwar nicht ihr Lieblingsgericht aus den Hogwarts-Küchen, aber es war heiß und sättigend und hatte ein wunderbar reiches Aroma. Aber als sie ass, stiess sie einen Krug Kürbissaft um - über den ganzen Tisch, ihren Teller und Ron, der sie verfluchte. Sie liess den Löffel Pastete auf ihre Bluse fallen und trat Harry ausversehen gegen das Schienbein, als der Kürbissaft über den Tisch spritzte. Harry stöhnte, fluchte und rieb sich sein angeschlagenes Schienbein, aber er half ihr, die Sauerei wegzuwischen. Ron grummelte und gab ihr einen neuen, vollen Teller, um ihren versauten zu ersetzen. Sie sprach einen starken Reinigungszauber über ihre Bluse, der schief ging, und ruinierte sie so, dass sie nicht nochmal verwandelt werden konnte, und Hermione war ein Ass, wenn es um Verwandlungen ging.

Harry warf ihr einen mitleidsvollen Blick zu und gab ihr ein T-Shirt aus seiner Tasche. „Ich wollte eigentlich direkt zum Feld, ohne nochmal in den Turm gehen", erklärte er. „Aber du brauchst das nötiger als ich."

Als Hermione aus dem Mädchenklo zurück kam, sagte sie zu ihm: „Kannst du es so aussehen lassen wie eine Mädchenbluse?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht in Konzentration, einen Anblick, den sie insgeheim sexy fand, und schwang seinen Zauberstab über die Bluse. Eine strahlend weisse Bluse war das Ergebnis. Die Knöpfe schlossen sogar richtig von links nach rechts, wie es eine richtige Mädchenbluse tat.

„Danke", sagte sie dankbar.

„Gern geschehen", sagte er. Dann nahm er ihre Tasche, schulterte sie und führte Hermione die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter, wo ihre Nachmittagssitzung mit Snape sie erwartete.

„Glaubst du immer noch, dass du einen guten Tag hast?" fragte er sie schüchtern, während er einem Fluch von Terry Boot auswich, der die Steinwand traf, abprallte und den Flur hinunter flog. Ein ominöser Knall folgte.

„Tschuldigung, Potter", rief der Ravenclaw. „Ich versuch immer noch, hinter den zu kommen."

„Kein Problem", rief Harry, lehnte sich dann gegen die Wand und liess beide Taschen fallen. „Es scheint ganz so, als würdest du gegen einen bösen Fall von 'Montag' ankämpfen."

„Fall von 'Montag'?", sagte Hermione, während sie in ihrer Tasche nach einer Feder suchte und in ihren schlampigen Pferdeschwanz steckte.

„Das ist aus einem Mugglefilm. Den 'Montag' hat man, wenn man einen schlechten Tag hat."

„Naja, es ist Montag, aber das war immer mein Lieblingstag."

„Ja, das glaubst du immer noch", sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich versteh nur nicht, warum."

Plötzlich folg die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf und Professor Snape winkte sie mit einem scharfen Kopfnicken herein. Er drehte sich um und Hermione trat mit falschem Optimismus ein.

Der Tag machte einen Sprung von 'schlecht' zu 'totales Desaster', als sie die Türschwelle des Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmers überquerte. Snape war in einer denkbar schlechten Laune, aus welchem Grund auch immer der Mann das für notwendig hielt. Den Trank, den er aufgab, war nicht besonders schwer, aber Hermione konnte nichts richtig machen und zog den Zorn Snapes jedes Mal auf sich, wenn sie einen Atemzug tat. Sie kippte den Becher Krokodilgalle um, der furchtbar stank, und wurde ermahnt; sie trat aus Versehen auf den grossen Fuß von Milicent Bulstrode und wurde dafür von einem Juck-Fluch getroffen. Sie schnitt die Schafsgarben-Blätter falsch und reib die Mandrankenhaut anstatt sie zu würfeln. Sie rührte die Stachpalmenbeeren-Lösung anstatt sie zu schütteln und kochte den entgültigen Trank anstatt ihn simmern zu lassen. Weil es sie immer noch jickte, stolperte sie in Harry, der sich prompt beim Blätterschneiden selbst schnitt. Harry wollte nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen, Terry Boot hörte nicht auf zu reden, und Draco Malfoy kicherte über sie. Der Trank wurde neonblaun astatt blassgelb, Snape gab ihr keine Punkte für ihre Anstrengungen, aber Malfoy bekam die volle Punktzahl für seinen Trank.

Sie hasste es wirklich, wenn Draco Malfoy eine bessere Note bekam. Sogar Harry hatte ein A für seinen Trank bekommen.

Als sie gerade fertig war, ihre Tasche zu packen, liess sie Harrys Fass mit lila Tinte fallen und es spritzte überall hin, was ihr einen scharfen Kommentar von Snape einbrachte, ein heiseres Lachen von Malfoy und einen mitleidigen Seufzer von Harry, der ihr half, die Reste seiner Lieblingstinte aufzuwischen.

Sie war so beschämt, dass sie aus dem Klassenzimmer floh.

„Mann, sie hat echt einen schlechten Tag, was?" murmelte Terry Boot Harry zu, als sie die Treppen hinaufstiegen. „Wem sagst du das? Und das ist noch einer ihrer guten Tage.", sagte Harry.

„Dann pass auf sie auf", sagte Terry und rannte zu seinen Klassenkameraden.

Harry hielt an und schaute dem Jungen entgeistert hinterher. „Auf sie aufpassen?" murmelte er. Dann klickte etwas in seinem Kopf. „Oh ja, das mach ich. Danke, Kumpel"

Hermione entschied, nach dem Tag, den sie hinter sich hatte, war es mutiger, das Heil in der Flucht zu suchen und sich zu verstecken. Aber das Unglück verfolgte sie weiter. Das Wasser in der Dusche war zu heiß, das Handtuch stank, und sie konnte ihre Haarbürste nicht finden. Als sie zu ihrem Bett zurückging, sah sie, dass Crookshanks einen Haarball auf ihrem Kopfkissen hinterlassen hatte.

„Naja, ich dachte, das sollte ein wundervoller, herausfordender, klasse und richtig hervorragender Tag sein," grummelte sie, als sie den Haarball wegmachte. „Es ist ein richtig schlimmer, kein guter, sehr schlechter Tag geworden." Sie hielt einen Schluchzer zurück, obwohl sie den therapeutischen Wert einer guten Wein-Einlage bedachte.

Sie nahm die Schultern zurück und machte ein mutiges Gesicht. „Ich kann immer noch einen wundervollen, herausfordenden, klasse und richtig hervorragenden Tag haben, wenn ich es nuit hart genug versuche." Also zog sie ihren Lieblingsjogginghose an. Harrys verwandelte Bluse hatte sich schon zurückverwandelt in ihre ursprüngliche Form, ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "Sex Pistols forever" und einem Bild eines spöttischen Sid Vicious. Das Shirt war warm und weich und roch ein bisschen nach Harry, und das machte sie glücklich. Sie kuschelte sich in die Decke auf ihrem Bett und nahm sich ihr Arithmatikbuch, prüfte ihre Notizen und vertiefte sich für die nächste Stunde in die Aufgabe.

Sie beendete ihre Hausaufgabenprobleme (aber sie überprüfte dreimal, dass sie die richtige Seite gemacht hatte) und nahm gerade ihre Runenkunde-Buch, als sie die Stille im Raum bemerkte. Ihre Mitbewohnerinnen waren nicht erschienen, und gerade als sie entschied, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, um ihre restlichen Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, hörte sie ein lautes Klopfen am Fenster. Es war Hedwig.

Hermione ging schnell zum Fenster und öffnete es, um die Schneeeule herein zu lassen. Hedwig flatterte auf Hermiones Bett und hob plichtbewusst das Bein hoch, an dem eine Schriftrolle hing. Hermione nahm sie und streichelte dem Vogel liebevoll über den Kopf. Hedwig schuuhte sanft, biss Hermione zärtlich in den Finger und flog durch das offene Fenster wieder hinaus.

Sie lass die Notiz: Triff mich im RdW. -H.

Nach langer Überlegung entschied sie, wenn sie einen Trip in den Gemeinschaftsraum riskieren konnte, konnte sie auch einen in den Raum der Wünsche riskieren, Sie zog ihren Umhang an und schlüpte in ihre Birkenstock-Schuhe (Ihre Lieblings-Muggle-Schuhe) und ging die Treppe hinunter. Das Gemeinschaftsraum war geschäftig aber ruhig. Ron winkte ihr zu und lächelte traurig. Lavender vermied es, sie anzusehen, zwei Erstklässler versuchten sie zu stoppen und ihnen bei den Zauberkunde-Hausaufgaben zu helfen, aber sie sagte ihnen, sie wäre beschäftigt, und erntete dafür böse Blicke.

Erstmal aus dem Turm herau, rannte sie in Filch, der versuchte, sie zu bestrafen, weil es nur noch eine Stunde bis zum Zapfenstreich war, und wurde von Draco Malfoy geärgert, der über ihre Birkenstock lachte („Was sind denn das für Dinger? Todesfee-Schlappen?") und wurde von Terry Boot ermahnt, weil sie ein Perfektentreffen verpasst hatte. Pansy Parkinson lachte sie wegen ihrer Haare aus (Sie hatte vergessen, sie zu bürsten). Parvati versuchte, sie dazu zu bekommen, ihr bei den Arithmatik-Hausaufgaben zu helfen, und Madam Pince ermahnte sie, weil sie ein abgelaufenes Buch nicht zurück gebracht hatte.

Endlich schleppte sie sich Hermione in den siebten Stock und schritt vor der Wand auf und ab, wo normalerweise der Raum erschien. Beim dritten Mal ploppte die Tür hervor und Hermione war noch nie so glücklich gewesen, sie zu sehen. Sie drückte eilig die Klinke und trat ein.

Dort wartete Harry Potter und sass auf in der Mitte eines grossen, dicken Teppichs, von Kerzen umgeben. Er hatte einfach eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an (das mit dem berühmten Schriftzug "Co-ed Nakes Quidditch") und war barfuss. Neben ihm stand ein Tee-Service und eine Terrine Hühner-Nudel-Suppe, vom Geruch her – und eine Schüssel Schokopudding mit Schlagsahne.

„Dachte mir, du magst vielleicht was zu Abendessen", sagte er.

Hermione brach in Tränen aus bei dem Anblick seines freundlichen Gesichts und ihrem Lieblingsessen. Harry sprang auf und trocknete ihre Tränen mit einem Geschirrtuch, nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie auf den dicken Teppich. Er war weicher, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Harry gab ihr eine Schüssel Suppe und liess sie in Ruhe essen, während er an einer Tasse aromatischen Tees sippte. Die ganze Zeit sagte er kein Wort und lächelte sie an.

Und sie verschüttete keinen Tropfen Suppe oder Pudding auf sein Sex Pistols-T-Shirt.

Als sie fertig war, seufzte sie zufrieden. „Danke schön", sagte sie. „Du hast meinen Tag soviel besser gemacht, einfach weil du da warst unf das für mich gemacht hast."

Und da tat Harry etwas, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Er lehnte sich hinüber und küsste sie auf die Lippen.

Sie starrte ihn an und wusste nicht, was sie tun oder sagen sollte, und glaubte nicht wirklich, was da gerade passiert war. Und dann tat er es nochmal und diesmal verweilten seine Lippen auf ihren, während seine Hand in ihr Haar glitt.

„Harry", atmete sie in Verwunderung. „Was tust du-"

„Pssst", brachte er sie zum Schweigen und küsste sie nochmal, diesmal sass er vor ihr, so dass er sie langsam und vorsichtig in den Teppich drücken konnte. „Ich wollte das schon lange tun. Du nicht auch?" Sie fiel in den Himmel und Harrys Lippen zeigten ihr den Weg.

Hermione brauchte nicht zu antworten, weil ihr gesamtes Ich mit einem widerhallenden „JA!" antwortete.

„Was für ein wunderschöner Abschluss für einen furchtbaren, schrecklichen, gar nicht guten und wiklich schlechten Tag", sagte sie nach einem wundervollen, sinnlichen, langem und wirklich hervorragenden Kuss.

Harry grinste und küsste sie nochmal.

Und es interessierte sie wirklich nicht, ob Draco Malfoy dachte, dass ihre Birkenstock hässlich waren.

**ENDE**


End file.
